1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to continuous flow centrifugation apparatus and, more particularly, to a continuous flow centrifugation apparatus and method having a pulsatile component, the centrifuge rotor being mounted on a horizontally rotating arm, the rotation rate of which matches the rotation rate of the centrifuge rotor thereby allowing for a sealless coupling for the fluid conduits.
2. The Prior Art
Centrifugation is a well-known technique for separating liquid-liquid constituents of different densities or liquid-particulate suspensions. Customarily centrifugation of a liquid is conducted on a batch basis because of the difficulties encountered using seals necessary under conditions of continuous flow. Seals are not only difficult to manufacture with the necessary degree of accuracy but are expensive and can be the source of leakage as well as contamination or even stagnation. This is particularly important in the centrifugation of blood to obtain its fractions since blood is highly susceptible to contamination and stagnation in the vicinity of the seals.
Prior art devices designed to provide a continuous flow centrifugation head without seals involve rotating the centrifuge head about the vertical axis while matching the rotation of the centrifuge head. The matching of rotation rate means that there is no net rotation between the flexible conduits and the centrifuge head. Representative systems are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,986,442; 4,111,356; 4,113,173; 4,114,802; 4,163,519; 4,221,322; 4,230,263; 4,296,882; 4,372,484; 4,425,112; 4,439,178; and 4,540,397. Similar features for electrical connections are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,586,413 and 3,984,164. Each of these prior art, continuous flow centrifugation apparatus involve a centrifuge head that spins about a vertical axis with the centrifugal forces disposed in an horizontal direction. These forces are continuous or in a steady state condition unless the speed of rotation of the centrifuge head is changed during the processing cycle.
In view of the foregoing, it would be an advancement in the art to provide a continuous flow centrifugation apparatus wherein changes are made in the force field imposed on the liquid, the changes causing improved separation of the liquid or particulate constituents in the liquid. It would also be an advancement in the art to provide a dual axis, continuous flow centrifugation apparatus and method. Such a novel invention is disclosed and claimed herein.